Romeo y Julieta
by NandaCullen
Summary: Después de conocerla, Bella debería saber que Alice siempre tiene la razón y comprobará que ella dice la verdad en una interpretación de Romeo y Julieta muy especial


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

Bella POV

Hoy era sábado, muchos estudiantes doraban este día por el simple hecho de poder dormir hasta tarde y así poder descansar un poco del estrés de la semana.

Este era el primer grupo, pero yo estaba en el segundo, para mí y otros pocos estudiantes sacrificados y esforzados, este era un día como cualquier otro, mi día partía a las 8.00 a.m. pues debía estar en el instituto a las 10.00 y debía quedarme hasta la 1.30 p.m. como mínimo.

Todo esto se lo debía a mi querida amiga, Alice, ya que ella me pidió acompañarla a este taller, aunque ahora le agradezco porque lo pasamos genial.

Por lo que ahora estaba ordenando un pequeño bolso para llevar mis cosas.

Ring-ring

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y corrí a contestarlo, ¿quién podía llamarme un sábado a las 9.00?

-¿Alice?

-Bella, te tengo una mala y una buena noticia

-Dime primero la mala Alice

-Bueno, hoy no puedo ir al taller, pero Edward pasará por ti, ya que sólo vamos en la tercera clase y se incluirá

-¡¿Qué?, ¿esa es la buena noticia?, normalmente tenemos que hacer el ridículo para superar la vergüenza y sabes que tu "adorable" hermano siempre me molesta-se me olvidaba mencionar que el taller era de teatro y había comenzado hace unas pocas semanas.

-Bella, esta vez se comportará, le hice prometer con testigos, y si osa molestarte, tendrá el castigo que tú le impongas, pero, si me permites opinar, creo que te molesta para llamar tu atención, ya te dije que le gustas.

-Claro que no Alice, pero si se comporta no tengo ningún problema en que vaya, ¿a qué hora me recogerá?

-¿Qué hora es?

-9:17

-Exactamente en tres minutos más

-O.k, bye Alice

-Bye Bells

Así que hoy tendría que irme con el insoportable hermano de mi mejor amiga, me dirigi a la salita en la entrada con mi pequeño bolso y me senté a esperar.

No odiaba a Edward, todo lo contrario, me caía excelente, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no paraba de hacerme bromas (las que normalmente incluían alguna de mis caídas) para luego aparentar "ayudarme" mientras se burlaba de lo torpe que soy. Supongo entonces que esto podría ser una especie de tregua, pero no estaba muy convencida.

Toc-toc

-Hola Edward

-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, ¿y tú?, adelante

-Bien, un poco nervioso,¿cómo es el taller?

-Divertido, si no te importa exponerte a hacer el ridículo

-Mmm… espero que sea divertido

-Voy a buscar mis cosas y nos vamos

Tomé mi bolso, mi celular y mis llaves y salí tras Edward, hasta el momento se había comportado como un caballero, pero ya veríamos cuanto duraría todo esto.

Me abrió la puerta de su coche y miré extrañada a sus hermosos ojos verdes, me mostró una sonrisa torcida mientras me indicaba que me sentara.

Entré al vehículo, y él cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del conductor.

-Ya, dime, ¿por qué haces esto?

-¿Qué?, ¿comportarme?, si quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo, si tienes algún inconveniente

-No, claro, sólo que no entiendo a que viene este cambio de actitud

-Creo que he madurado un poco, y esto es algo así como una tregua.

Encendió la radio y puso un CD de Debussy, siempre había sido un fanático de él, al igual que yo.

¿Cómo sabía ya esto? Pues él había sido mi mejor amigo hasta hace un año, pero había comenzado a distanciarse sin motivo aparente.

El camino al instituto transcurrió tranquilo, preguntamos acerca de los estudios de cada uno y me preguntó qué habíamos hecho en teatro y le conté algunas anécdotas (como algunas de mis caídas), pero él se limitó a escucharme sin emitir ni el más mínimo comentario.

Llegamos unos 5 minutos antes de la hora.

-¿Alice te dijo que debías venir o traer ropa deportiva?

-Claro, traje la ropa, sería algo incómodo hacer alguna de las cosas que me contabas con jeans y camisa.

-Bueno, yo me iré a cambiar, nos encontraremos en el teatro.

Llegué al camarín y cambié mis jeans y polera por un conjunto deportivo

Entré al teatro justo a tiempo, la mayoría de mis compañeros se encontraban allí, los únicos nuevos eran Edward y una chica a la que no conocía

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días Ann- respondimos a coro, nuestra profesora era una mujer joven, alta, esbelta con el cabello largo rizado y pelirrojo, llamada Ann Williams, por lo que siempre nos pedía que la llamásemos simplemente Ann, para no sentirse mayor.

-Bien chicos, hoy haremos un calentamiento corto, trotaremos 5 minutos y luego haremos otros pequeños ejercicios

Durante todo el tiempo, Edward se mantuvo a mi lado, obviamente porque aún estaba algo nervioso.

-La actividad de hoy será improvisación, pero antes los alumnos nuevos deben presentarse- se dirigió a ellos y Edward y la chica que se llamaba Bree dijeron tímidamente sus nombres.

-Excelente, primero formaré las parejas y luego les iré explicando de a uno lo que deben hacer, para que sea justo escribiré los nombres de las mujeres en unos papeles, los hombres escogerán uno, la chica cuyo nombre esté escrito en su papel será su pareja.

Ann repartió rápidamente los papeles, ya que éramos sólo 7 hombres y 7 mujeres, ellos abrieron su respectivo papel y se dirigían al lugar en donde se encontraba su pareja, aproveché de apagar mi celular y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Hola de nuevo, compañera- murmuró en oído una voz aterciopelada, me estremecí levemente al escuchar la voz de Edward

-¿Es una broma?

-Nop, mira- le arrebaté el papel de sus manos y el roce provocó que una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorriera, y parece que el sintió lo mismo porque me miró con expresión confundida.

-Bien-dijo Ann golpeando sus palmas- comenzaremos con los nuevos, ¿Edward?

Nos dirigimos hacia ella rápidamente.

-Vaya, tienes suerte, Bella es muy talentosa, lo que deberán interpretar todos será Romeo y Julieta, pero haré que la situación cambie en cada presentación, ustedes-se dirigió a nosotros- tendrán que mostrar a esta pareja, cuando Romeo llega y encuentra a Julieta, pero ella está dormida y él debe despertarla para que escapen juntos.

Movimos un mesón para que aparentara ser una cama al centro del escenario y me recosté en este simulando estar dormida.

-Julieta… Julieta- susurró Edward remeciendo un poco mi hombro

-¿Qué pasa Romeo?-murmuré con voz somnolienta mientras me giraba un poco.

-Tenemos que irnos

-Pero tengo sueño

-Entonces hazme un espacio y te convenceré

-Inténtalo-lo reté, mientras me movía hacia un extremo del mesón.

Edward se recostó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

-Julieta, mírame, recuerda que es nuestra única oportunidad.

Me giré hacia él y lo miré a los ojos, el posó su mano en mi rostro, dejando una suave caricia en mi mejilla y, luego, sin esperarlo, me besó.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, sabía que esto no tendría por qué afectarme, así que no podía estampar mi mano en su mejilla sin arruinar la escena, por lo que hice lo único que podía hacer, seguirle la corriente, posé mi mano en su mejilla y me dejé llevar.

Cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos, sin dejar de mirarnos, Edward se levantó lentamente y me ofreció su mano, yo la tomé, me levanté y caminamos juntos, de la mano, hasta uno de los extremos del escenario.

Se escucharon aplausos de nuestros compañeros, seguidos por las felicitaciones de la profesora por interpretar tan bien la escena, luego dio las indicaciones correspondientes a la siguiente pareja, pero no puse atención, estaba pensando en el beso de Edward, me había confundido, pues yo pensaba que tenía claros mis sentimientos por él, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba en un error, pues en realidad Edward me gustaba, y mucho.

Pasaron unas tres parejas (aparte de nosotros) y Ann nos dijo que tenía cosas que hacer por lo que nos podíamos ir antes, miré mi reloj y eran tan solo las 12.

Recogí mis cosas y fui a cambiarme, estaba distraída por lo que me demoré unos 15 minutos en vestirme, al salir Edward ya me esperaba.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a seguirlo casi corriendo.

Me subí a su auto, el cerró la puerta, subió y arrancó a toda velocidad.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás, allí hablaremos

Me asustó un poco su expresión seria, me limité a mirar por la ventana hasta que frenó bruscamente.

-Sígueme, dejaremos las cosas aquí.

Me llevó a través de un bosque y luego de un buen trecho me tapó los ojos con sus manos.

-Ya estamos cerca-susurró en mi oído, me ponía un poco nerviosa el no saber a qué lugar me dirigía pero confiaba en Edward.

Al quitar sus manos de mis ojos me maravillé con la vista de un hermoso prado.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó

-Es maravilloso

-Bella…yo…quería explicarte por que me alejé de ti, pero necesito que no me interrumpas y me escuches hasta el final.

-Está bien-por fin mis dudas se aclararían.

-Hace poco más de un año, tú eras mi mejor amiga, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, casi nunca nos distanciábamos, un día estaba en la práctica de basketball, y tú fuiste a verme, en las duchas, el imbécil de Mike Newton me dijo que los presentara, en ese momento me dí cuenta de que no quería que estuvieses con nadie que no fuera yo, me había enamorado de ti, pero no quería perder tu amistad, así que me alejé para olvidarte, a las pocas semanas me arrepentí y comencé a molestarte, para así llamar tu atención y esperar que te fijaras en mi, pero ahora debía decírtelo, ya no lo soportaba.

Me quedé asombrada por sus palabras, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, quería decirle que yo también estaba enamorada de él, pero las palabras no salían de mis labios.

-Comprendo si no sientes nada, pero quiero recuperar, por lo menos, tu amistad.

Me acerqué a él, lo abracé y lo besé, él tardó un poco en responderme, pero luego me tomó por la cintura y levantándome unos centímetros del suelo me correspondió.

-Te amos Edward, aunque para arme cuenta tuvimos que hacer esa escena.

-Te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí

-Me encanta Romeo y Julieta.

Reí de su comentario y agradecí esta nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta, tan distinta de la original.

-Creo que Alice tenía razón, aunque no sé como se enteró

-Mi hermana lo sabe todo o no me hubiese exigido y chantajeado con que fuera al taller.

-¿Ella te chantajeó? ¿Con qué?

-Me dijo que si no iba, ella te diría la verdad y que me grabaría mientras dormía para mostrarte como murmuraba, supuestamente, tu nombre al dormir.

-Entonces le debo un favor por obligarte a venir

Después de todo ella había tenido razón desde el principio.

**_

* * *

_**

**Hola: **

**_Volví... tuve un pequeño inconveniente con mi PC pero ahora les traigo una nueva historia..._**

**_Hoy es 14 de febrero por lo que les quiero desear feliz día de la amistad y el amor_**

**_Espero que les guste, y como siempre, cualquier comentario me dejan sus review o me envían un e-mail (mi correo está en mi perfil)_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**


End file.
